


Wearing the Heels

by SatsunonSavior



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Boot Worship, Breathplay, Clothed Sex, Costume Kink, Cuddles, Dom/sub, Domsuki/Subnon, F/F, Foot Fetish, Forced Orgasm, High Heels, Humiliation, Kink, Masochism, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Oral Worship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Paddling, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Role Reversal, Romance, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword discussion, Safewords, Scent Kink, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsunonSavior/pseuds/SatsunonSavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An apartment gets trashed, Satsuki puts on the heels, Jakuzure learns to sub, and everyone learns the meaning of the word ‘Scaroused’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing the Heels

“Jakuzure! Get in here!” cried a clarion-call in a furious alto. From her comfortable seat in the lounge, a dozing Jakuzure bolted upright, her eyes wide. _Holy shit, she’s home already!? No, no, no, oh crap, this is not good!_

“Jakuzure! I’m waiting!” cried the voice again. If possible, it was _more_ furious this time.

“I’m coming!” she called back, stumbling to her feet. Panicking, she looked around the spacious apartment that they shared, her heart hammering in her chest.

Clothes on the floor? - _Check._

Magazines and sheet music everywhere? - _Check._

Dirty dishes still in the sink? - _Check_

 

Pissed-off Satsuki home from work already? – _Double fucking check._

 

She sprinted towards the kitchen, her hands already raised defensively.

“Look, I know I said I’d have the place clean by the time you got back, but-” she began.

“Yes, I know you _said_ that, Jakuzure. I distinctly remember hearing it as I left for work _ten hours ago_ ,” came the icy reply.

“Ah- I…I mean…I was…” she mumbled, her face red.

Satsuki was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, her arms folded over a black pantsuit, her hair a little tangled and frayed, her makeup smudged and her expression _furious._ The kitchen was just as she’d left it; the remains of breakfast stuck on the stovetop, dirty dishes from the night before soaking in now-cold water, a thin film of grease swirling iridescent atop them, not to mention a table covered in magazines, college work and scraps of sheet music in an untidy jumble. Jakuzure gulped and tried to straighten the table up with shaking hands as she searched for an excuse. She couldn’t find one. _Nothing for it, then,_ she thought glumly.

“I’m sorry, Satsuki,” she mumbled, wringing her hands together. Satsuki let out a _growl_ and stalked towards her.

“Sorry. Doesn’t. Cut it. _Nonon._ ” Satsuki said, her face set in a cold anger that woke dark memories in Jakuzure’s hindbrain. Memories of cold fury and harsh punishments, memories of the Satsuki-that-was, the terror of Honnouji Academy, and the woman Jakuzure had wanted for longer than she could possibly remember- they all flooded through her, turning sheer terror into a twisting knot of fear and desire that settled at the base of her stomach.

_Oh god, she’s pissed. She’s so fucking pissed. Oh god, oh god, oh god-_

“I’m sorry!” she said again, dumbly, her hands shaking, “I’m sorry, Satsuki-sama!”

Her breathing was coming quick and hard now, as if enough oxygen would keep her alive in the storm of wrath she was about to experience. She couldn’t even look at Satsuki now, her eyes glued to a small patch of kitchen tile, her face pale.

“It’s not as if I ask for much!” Satsuki began, “I simply…Nonon? Nonon, are you alright?” she asked, her anger suddenly muted slightly by an overtone of concern, almost worry, in her voice.

She couldn’t speak, couldn’t even really breathe, though her chest heaved frantically. If she tried she was going to whimper, or make some kind of _moan._ Either that or she’d throw up on Satsuki’s sensible business shoes.

"Nonon, you're shaking, are you-" Satsuki’s fingers brushed the hollow of her throat, seeking the thready, trembling pulse there. Jakuzure made an incoherent, needy little noise and leaned into the touch, forcing Satsuki to cup her fingers around Jakuzure's slender throat. They stood there in a frozen tableau for what felt like years, Jakuzure’s heart hammering in her throat as her body warred between terror and desire, one turning her face pale, the other scarlet. Satsuki’s own face was caught between a trio of anger, surprise, and concern. Finally, after what could only have been a few seconds, her face smoothed into understanding. A small smile tugged one corner of her lips.

 

“Ah,” she said, a whole host of emotions breathed through that simple exhalation, “I see.”

Jakuzure flushed in simple response, her heart still hammering. Satsuki’s fingers were a gentle, undeniable pressure at her neck, comforting and controlling in equal measure.

“Still?” Satsuki asked, a hint of laughter in her voice, “After all this time?”

It was all Jakuzure could do to nod, her cheeks burning. The helpless mix of fear and desire on her lover’s face solidified Satsuki’s frustration and libido into one, solid wall.

“Well then, I suppose I _can_ indulge you. This one time,” Satsuki purred, her voice dropping into a lower register. Jakuzure glanced up, her eyes wide, fixing on Satsuki’s widening smile.

“You can use my safe-word tonight. Limits?” Satsuki asked, her face softening, though the set of her brows revealed the still-smoldering frustration at the apartment’s messiness. Jakuzure was barely able to speak, sure that if she broke the silence the fragile fantasy would dissolve into mist. Or more likely, she’d awake on the couch from where she’d been dozing, with a furious Satsuki standing over her. Somehow, she managed to rasp out a few words.

“S-Same as yours…”

Satsuki nodded, and the mask of anger returned, sending her heartrate redoubling. There was steel in Satsuki’s voice when she spoke again.

“Clean up this mess, Jakuzure Nonon, then meet me in the bedroom. Thirty minutes, no less, no more, do you understand me?” she said imperiously, “If you don’t knock on the door by then, we’ll call off this whole idea, and you can deep clean the whole apartment instead.”

Jakuzure nodded again jerkily.

“I…I understand, Satsuki-sama.”

“Good.” That was the only reply as Satsuki breezed past her into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her with a quiet thump. Jakuzure was left standing in the kitchen with shaking legs; a head of swirling thoughts; a heart on its last legs; a bellyful of twisting fear and desire; and of course, a whole lot of cleaning up to do.

 

She stumbled around in a daze, cleaning the apartment like a zombie as a storm of emotions jostled for dominance- fear, desire, anticipation, guilt, all forming a relentless haze that kept her from anything approaching coherence. As she finished washing up, she dimly heard the pattering sound of the shower from the bathroom, and her face heated as her mind conjured the image of Satsuki, her delicate, long-fingered hands sliding sensually over the long lines of her body, soaping- She shook her head, dispelling the image, and looked at the clock. Fifteen minutes to go. She got back to work. With two minutes to spare, she managed to run a brush through her hair and straighten her clothes a little. She felt as if she were naked without the defense of at least a little makeup, but all hers was in the bedroom, so instead she splashed a little water on her face and tried to calm her breathing. This was it- do or die.

 

She knocked. The hesitant tap ended up more like a woodpecker’s assault, her hands were shaking so badly, and she clenched them into fists to suppress her nervousness.

“Enter,” came the cool, imperious voice of _Lady_ Satsuki. Jakuzure gulped, and forced an unsteady hand to twist the handle and do so.

She managed two steps, her eyes wide as they tried to adjust to the dimness of the bedroom. The lights were off, and only a single candle burned in a wide, glass saucer on the bedside table.

“Satsuki?” she said nervously, looking around for her lover.

Someone slammed the door shut behind her. She gasped, but before she could spin around, Satsuki’s firm, muscular fingers closed over her eyes, swathing her vision in darkness. She stood utterly still as warm breath bloomed across her right ear. A cool, unconcerned voice spoke softly into the shivering shell.

“That’s ‘Satsuki-sama’ to you,” Satsuki said, adjusting her grip so that her free hand could drag something lightly down Jakuzure’s back. It wasn’t until she felt a sudden slackness across her shoulders that she realized it was a knife or a razor, and then her loose shirt fluttered from her body, leaving her top-half bare. Her lazing-around attire hadn’t included a bra, only a tank-top and black leggings. She shivered and tried to stay extra still.

“Yes, Satsuki-sama, I’m sorry,” she whispered. Satsuki hummed something that could have been acknowledgement.

“Close your eyes,” she instructed, and Jakuzure did, only to feel the pressure of Satsuki’s fingers retreat. Moments later she felt that whispering sharpness trace across her backside and down one thigh, and then the other. Her thin leggings came apart, but the shallow cut had only managed to shred Jakuzure’s underwear, and it remained clinging to her hips, albeit showing scandalous amounts of curving buttocks and hip.

“Do you know how I would describe your apartment, Jakuzure?” Satsuki asked rhetorically, “I would call it…a pigsty.”

Jakuzure flushed helplessly, standing nearly naked, her eyes tightly shut. Her body hadn’t gotten the message about the fear still twisting in her gut, and her breasts ached with sensitivity, her nipples like two outthrust peaks atop her modest bust. She nodded jerkily, to show that she’d understood.

“Well? You live in a pigsty, Jakuzure,” Satsuki said, from somewhere behind her, “Do you know what lives in a pigsty?”

 

The blunt, firm tip of a heel pressed into the tendons and nerves at the back of Jakuzure’s knee, and she folded almost instinctively, dropping onto her hands and knees heavily. The thick carpet of the bedroom saved her from anything worse than shock, however. A moment later, Satsuki’s hand tangled into her hair and tugged back hard, forcing her body to arch painfully.

“Pigs. Pigs live in a pigsty. So what does that make you?” Satsuki asked, her tone acidic enough to melt steel.

“A-Ah! A-A pig, Satsuki-sama!” she yelped desperately, utterly off-guard, “It m-makes me a pig!”

The sudden lack of pressure as Satsuki released her was a shock all of its own. She toppled forwards, her forehead hitting the soft carpet with a gentle thump, her breathing coming hard and fast.

The cool, composed voice of Kiryuin Satsuki was a deliberately humiliating contrast to Jakuzure’s embarrassing state.

“That’s right,” she said, in mocking encouragement, as if speaking to a small child, “Well done, Jakuzure. You’re a _pig._ ”

Jakuzure lifted her head a little, flushing a bright scarlet that was almost black in the darkness of the room, though she didn’t dare open her eyes.

A hand, smooth and soft, caressed the side of her face, the line of her cheek, making her jump. A thumb brushed across her lips and pushed gently between them. Jakuzure suckled almost instinctively, tasting warm flesh and the lingering scent of Satsuki’s shower-gel. Satsuki let out a little chuckle.

“First rule. Pigs don’t wear human clothes.”

If possible, Jakuzure flushed a deeper red. Her hands slid from their supporting position to her hips, and she clumsily tugged her underwear down her thighs, having to wiggle and twist to get them down past her knees and ankles to remove them. She just hoped Satsuki wouldn’t notice how soaked they were. The thumb withdrew from her mouth and Satsuki patted her cheek affectionately, like she was a dog.

“Second rule. Pigs do as they are told,” Satsuki said coolly, “You know that one already.”

Jakuzure nodded.

“Third rule,” Satsuki began, and her hand closed around Jakuzure’s hair once more, forcing her head downwards, “Pigs don’t even _look_ upon humans without permission.”

Jakuzure thought she had felt overwhelmed before. Now though, she was a helpless wreck- gasping for breath as her face was ground into the carpet, naked before an utter Goddess of dominance that she had never known was there. She’d never been the one to be powerless, never been the one obeying orders, never felt so helpless, so submissive…so _wet._ She spoke before she knew what she was saying, her voice a rasping whisper.

“Please let me look at you, Satsuki-sama.”

“No,” came the cool, amused response.

“ _Please let me look at you, Satsuki-sama!”_ Jakuzure begged, not sure why it was so important, but knowing that it was.

“You can beg better than that, _pig._ ”

“ _Please, give this unworthy pig the honor of looking at you, Lady Satsuki!”_ Jakuzure said, pleading helplessly, as if she would _die_ without the sight of her lover in the next few moments.

The hand in her hair vanished, but the lack of control was a control all of its own. Her head stayed bowed.

Satsuki’s slow chuckle was the only sound in the room. Jakuzure heard her move, heard the springs of the mattress clink slightly as she settled down atop it.

“You may look,” came Satsuki’s imperious command.

 

Jakuzure slowly lifted her head, her eyes now adjusted to the dim lighting. And she saw…

 

Satsuki stared down at her, face set in a mask of cruel dominion. Her eyes were burning ice, and her smile was as sharp as Bakuzan-koryu, the slender short-sword that she bore in its sheathe atop the mattress. Her hair fell in a loose wave behind her, still damp from the shower. She wore tall, graceful heels of deep cerulean blue that cupped her delicate bare feet. Above those were long white trousers fitted close to her muscled thighs and curving hips, just short enough to leave slender ankles exposed. Her top half was clad in a flowing white shirt in the Japanese style, looser around her wrists but tight across her stomach and breasts, the elegant collar lending her a martial look emphasized by the flashes of gold at her shoulders and waist. The falling trim of the shirt was lengthened to suggest an incredibly brief skirt, combining with the heels to add a flair of femininity to the awfully masculine outfit. Taken as a whole, it was not an easy outfit to wear. Satsuki however, wore it like a second skin. She sat at the edge of the bed, back straight as a ramrod, one elegant leg folded over the other, her hands folded in her lap. All she needed to recreate the past entire was a cup of tea and Soroi standing at her side. Jakuzure’s mouth went dry, and she struggled to take a rasping breath. Satsuki’s implacable face twitched into a small smile at that.

“I take it you approve?” she asked wryly. Jakuzure just stared, her mouth hanging open.

“Y-You’re perfect,” she whispered, feeling the slickness between her thighs redouble. Satsuki’s mouth twitched again, but other than that, she made no sign of having heard the compliment. Instead, she took a deep breath and her gaze settled onto Jakuzure like a lead weight.

“So…we’re here to talk about your behavior of late,” she began, looking down at Jakuzure as if she were something trodden into the bottom of her heel, “Firstly, you are intolerably messy. Secondly, you are disgustingly lazy. Thirdly, you have absolutely no self-control.”

Jakuzure winced. Those accusations, even in jest, even in roleplay, still hurt a little.

“You’ve corrected some of those attitudes, which I commend,” Satsuki continued, either oblivious or uncaring, “But mere correction after the fact is not enough. As your dear friend Gamagoori would tell you, self-correction is but one half of discipline. The other half…is _punishment._ ”

Jakuzure winced again, but ducked her head in a nod.

“Yes, Satsuki-sama.”

“Turn your back and lace your hands behind your head,” she instructed, her voice firm but not unkind.

Jakuzure did so, her breath catching in her throat. This was a standard punishment position that she and Satsuki had used hundreds of times. Just…not in this particular configuration. She was surprised to discover how vulnerable she felt, baring her buttocks and arched back to Satsuki’s attentions. Satsuki’s firm fingers corrected her posture with gentle touches, which only made the anticipation worse. Jakuzure started to have second thoughts, or rather, the worryingly intrusive thought that she had _absolutely no idea_ what Satsuki was going to be like as a domme.

Would she remember how to act safely? Would she know Jakuzure’s limits? Would she keep her cool?

 _For that matter,_ her thoughts intruded, _I have no idea what I’m going to be like as a sub!_

 

Behind her, she heard the rasping sound of a sword being drawn, and her breath caught in her throat. Her imagination conjured a hundred horrible thoughts, each darker than the last. She was so caught up in them that when something slapped hard across her backside, she shrieked loudly, more out of surprise than pain. Before she could even take a breath she was spanked again, harder, and this time her shriek was one of real pain.

“I expect to be thanked for wasting my precious time disciplining a hopeless pig like you,” Satsuki said coldly, and the sharp shock of another slap sent her hips jolting forwards as her body tried to escape the pain.

“A-Ah, thank you Satsuki-sama!” she yelped, only to be rewarded with another harsh slap.

“Thank you for my discipline,” Satsuki instructed, correcting her wording as if she were tutoring her back in Honnouji Academy. The next slap was focused on her right buttock, and Jakuzure was sure it was leaving a mark.

“ _Nnnghh!_ T-Thank you for my discipline!” she whined between clenched teeth, her left buttock receiving a matching stripe of pain. She started to wonder what the implement of her discipline was as it slapped down across both her buttocks this time, blanketing her backside in fire.

_It’s rectangular, so not a flogger-_

“Nnh thank you for my discipline!”

_Too wide to be a ruler-_

“A-Ah! Thank you for my discipline!”  
_Too light to be a paddle-_

“ _F-Fuck!_ Thank you for my discipline!”

_Oh god, it’s the scabbard. It’s the hollow scabbard, that’s why it hurts so-_

“A-Ah!! T-Thank you for my discipline!”

_God, is this how much spanking hurts? Why does Satsuki get off on this? Fuck, what is that, only ten strokes? I usually give Satsuki at least twenty!_

“Nnnngh! Thank y-you for my discipline!”

_I can’t give in. I can’t do worse than Satsuki. I can’t let her down._

“T-thank you for m-my discipline!”

_Oh god, my hips are going to break!_

 

Somewhere between fifteen and twenty, she started crying- fat, heavy teardrops that splashed inelegantly down her cheeks. Satsuki never hesitated, never slowed. Somewhere around twenty-five, Jakuzure realized that her punishment had stopped. Her hands were clenched tight to each other behind her head, and her backside was a burning mess of crisscrossing agony. She was breathing hard and fast, rasping out breaths faster than she could draw in new air. Satsuki gave her time to recover, saying nothing, doing nothing until she could catch her breath.

“It’s only when we face punishment for our wrongdoings that we can truly be penitent,” Satsuki said softly, her voice cool but somehow proud, “Are you repentant, pig?”

“Yes Lady Satsuki!” Jakuzure half-sobbed, “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

Satsuki lay the scabbard down carefully, and reached around to cup Jakuzure’ cheek **.** Her fingers wiped away the worst of the tears, soothing her back into somewhere the right side of sane once more.

“You are forgiven,” she said, and the words were like a benediction, “I forgive you. Turn around.”

Jakuzure did so, careful not to let her burning backside brush against her feet or the carpet.

Satsuki was sitting at the edge of the bed once more, leaning back on her hands. One of her legs was raised, the foot pointed at her face, the tip of her heel angled down to meet her lips.

“From here on out,” Satsuki said, her face stern, her lips curled into a small, wickedly sensual smile, “You should know I expect diligent service in all things.”

 

Jakuzure knew instinctively what that meant. Without being told, she eased herself forward, pursed her lips, and began to plant small, delicate kisses across her heel. Satsuki chuckled and arched her foot, pressing the tip into Jakuzure’s mouth, forcing it between her lips to be suckled on lewdly.

“You should take pleasure in service, _pig,_ ” she said coldly, “Touch yourself.”

Jakuzure gulped, and did so, moving a hand between her thighs. She let out a low groan around the heel as her fingers sunk into heated wetness, sliding easily between her lower lips, her fingertips circling her swollen clit with humiliating ease. She could count on the fingers of one hand how many times she’d ever been this wet, and the sound of a finger sliding inside her was so utterly audible that she blushed to the tips of her ears.  
“Don’t neglect your nipples, _pig,_ I know how sensitive they are,” Satsuki added with sadistic cheer, “Pull and tug on them while you work.” Jakuzure groaned again, her other hand coming up to pinch and tug at her left nipple. It was shockingly stiff, and the first tug sent a jolt of arousal straight to her stomach. She rolled the firm nub between her fingers, tugging it this way and that, all the while continuing her lewd worship of Satsuki’s heel. That particular torment lasted only a few minutes more. Satsuki changed heel once, but seemed more interested in the embarrassing show Jakuzure was putting on for her, urging her new submissive on with commands to arch her back, forcing her to spread her legs and thrust two fingers inside herself as she did so. Unfortunately, she quickly ran into another problem caused by their sudden reversal of roles.

 

“Nnngh, S-Satsuki-sama, can I please cum?” Jakuzure whined hoarsely, her voice muffled around the woman’s heel. Satsuki shook her head, frowning down at her sternly.

“Of course not, pig. Who do you think you are?”

“P-Please!” Jakuzure whined again, louder this time, slowing her caresses to as glacial a speed as possible. Her climax was so close she could taste it, and her hips begged her to thrust down onto her fingers and ride it, and them, to utter completion.

Satsuki glared at her and withdrew the heel from her mouth, beckoning at her to come closer. Jakuzure did so, inching on her knees until she was only a foot or so from the reclining woman.

“Listen to me, pig,” Satsuki purred, “I think you’re forgetting the concept of diligent service. Do I have to remind you?”

Jakuzure went pale, despite her blush.

“No Satsuki-sama, I understand!”

“Good. Then you won’t mind a little test.” Satsuki’s smile was sadistic. She seized Jakuzure by the hair once more, and hauled her forward. Before she knew what was happening, Satsuki’s legs were wrapped around her head and her face was pressed breathlessly into the dominant woman’s crotch. She gasped out a startled breath, struggling to move, and was then forced to take an answering breath in. Instead of cool clean air, she received the musky scent of Satsuki’s arousal, and let out a groan of sheer need. Satsuki tensed her thighs, forcing Jakuzure’s nose up into the crotch of the tight pants. From the scent and the heat it was clear Satsuki had not bothered with petty concerns like underwear, and Jakuzure found her head swimming from a combination of lewd arousal and lack of oxygen.

“Don’t stop touching yourself, pig,” Satsuki reminded, slackening her thighs implacable grip around the pink-hair of her lover, allowing her to take a deep, albeit-tainted, breath. As soon as it was in, however, the iron jaws of Satsuki’s thighs closed around her head once again, and she was trapped in that deadly heaven once more. Her hands began to move without her say-so, pinching her nipple harshly, rubbing frantically at her clit in slick little circles. Her tongue came out and tried to lap at Satsuki’s core, but the material of the trousers was too thick, and she could taste only the slightly musky fabric. This went on, Satsuki’s thighs tensing and relaxing, taunting her either with the closeness of her core or the impossibility of her escape. And all the while, Jakuzure writhed beneath her, hands driving herself towards a climax her mind tried to resist. It was hard, so very hard, having to hold back. She’d always had the luxury, as Satsuki’s dominant, to take pleasure where and when she chose. Restraint did _not_ come easily to her. She was busy letting out a pathetic, whining moan into Satsuki’s crotch when the next tensing of her dominant’s thighs was accompanied by a stern warning.

“Pigs cum when they’re told to, or not at all.”

Despite that admonition, she could feel it happening, feel the climax stirring in her hips. It was a strange and not entirely pleasant mixture of sensations- guilt at failing Satsuki, pleasure in a long-restrained orgasm, a tingling humiliation at her inability to control herself and a breathless, anticipatory fear at Satsuki’s response. Her moans grew louder, lewder, bolder- and her face rocked back and forth into Satsuki’s hips in time to the motion of her fingers. Just when the incipient pressure in her hips grew to be too much, Satsuki’s thighs relaxed suddenly, and a casual slap to her arm flung her hand from her clit. A bare instant later, one of Satsuki’s heels thrust into the curve of her breast and shoved her back and down onto the floor in a panting, frustrated heap. She lay there, helpless and humiliated, the burning embers of her denied climax sending little shuddering motions through her hips, her fists clenched tightly into the thick carpet. Satsuki said nothing, did nothing, and somehow that was worse than a punishment. Jakuzure panted softly, trying to get her breathing under control. As she did so, she struggled for an apology.

“I’m…I’m sorry, Satsuki-sama. I couldn’t hold back…”

Satsuki waved a hand negligently.

“It’s no matter. I don’t expect pigs to have any self-control,” she said easily, “Enough. Are you recovered?”

“Yes, Satsuki-sama,” Jakuzure nodded weakly, wincing in humiliation.

“Not going to hump your fingers like a needy bitch?” she asked, smiling wickedly down at her.

“No, Satsuki-sama.”

“Good. Bring me the purple toy. Bottom drawer, left side,” Satsuki said sharply, her tone peremptory.

Jakuzure’s eyes widened, and she made as if to stand. The look Satsuki gave her would have made her unable to walk even if it hadn’t been clear that she forbade it. Jakuzure flushed again, her cheeks burning, and crawled over to the dresser, amazed by how embarrassing it was to do so. She slid open the bottom drawer, revealing the little collection she kept there.

 

The purple toy was a companion to the hot-pink number she had used fondly so many times before. She’d managed to break the harness during a particularly… _enthusiastic_ session, and had replaced it with this royal purple ‘upgrade’. The fact that it was an inch longer and considerably thicker now seemed like less of an upside than before. She could in fact, also count on one hand the number of times she’d used a toy herself, and still have several fingers left over. Though, as her crawling motion caused her thighs to brush together slickly, she doubted the size was going to be too much trouble. Out of nowhere, the scabbard of that damned sword slapped across her reddened backside, making her yelp and jump.

“Bring it over here. Properly.” Satsuki made the words so cold and imperious that Jakuzure actually shivered, leaning down quickly to obey. She and Satsuki had played this game long enough to know the rules. She captured the imitation phallus in her mouth and crawled back to Satsuki, her cheeks an enduring scarlet at both ends. This particular toy was more precisely shaped and detailed than the bland pink length she was used to, and she began to wonder if she would be able to feel the ridges and contours once it was inside her. Satsuki took the toy from her without even a ‘good girl’ and began to affix the harness to her hips- much to Jakuzure’s disappointment, she did so _over_ her clothing, instead of removing it. In no time at all the harness was secure, and Satsuki rose to her feet with utter grace. The jutting length seemed so natural on her, so utterly intimidating, that Jakuzure was struck dumb by the sight, not least because the toy looked a lot bigger pointing down at her from her tall lover’s hips.

“I bet you’re wondering if I’m going to make you suck on it first,” Satsuki teased, wrapping her fingers around the base of the slightly yielding jelly of the toy, making it slap lightly against her cheek. Jakuzure shuddered again.

 _At this point, I think I’d learn to deep-throat it,_ she thought, _If it meant I could please her._

“I’m not,” Satsuki said, when it was clear Jakuzure didn’t have the breath or the coherence to answer her. Then her hand was in Jakuzure’s hair once more, her other hand beneath her armpit. With main force and a martial artist’s grace, she threw Jakuzure over the side of the bed like a sack of potatoes, leaving her with a face full of sheets and her hindquarters lewdly exposed. Moments later she felt the fat, blunt head of the toy pressing between her thighs, grinding slickly against her clit. She moaned, a purely involuntary reflex, and angled her hips upwards- all but begging for what was to come.

“I’m going to make you suck it _afterwards,_ ” Satsuki added, her cool tone undermined by the burning lust in her voice.

And then she used every muscle of those powerful hips to drive the toy to the very core of Jakuzure’s soaking pussy.

 

Pleasure like she’d never felt before ripped through her, radiating in shuddering waves from between her thighs as she was filled wider and deeper and fuller than ever before, her drenched arousal absorbing every punishment delivered from the stinging slap of her lover’s muscular hips driving the toy down into her. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, couldn’t _think._ Her hands made curling fists into the bedding, and her mouth formed muffled shrieks- at least until Satsuki’s free hand gathered into its new favorite spot at the base of her hair and forced her back into a bow, letting her moaning wails echo through the spacious bedroom. Within the space of a half-dozen rapid thrusts, she was at the brink once more. Her failing voice managed to break from her screams to beg.

“S-Satsuki-sama! P-Please!”

“Do it, _pig._ ” Satsuki said, her cold frustration now mingling with her own considerable lust to form what Jakuzure suspected was going to be a monster. But then she had no time for thinking, as Satsuki’s fingers dug into her backside, helping her piston that plastic cock deeper and faster than before into Jakuzure’s weeping depths. She came breathlessly a bare heartbeat later, a gasping, choking sound silencing her for the space of a breath, before a huge, desperate, _banshee_ of a wail ripped from her throat.

“S-Satsuki-samaaaaaaa I’m c-cumming!!!”

Heat- liquid fire that swept up from her hips to burn her thoughts away under the relentless thrusting of Satsuki’s hips, was the only thing she could feel, as her vision narrowed to nearly-nothing and her body flopped and spasmed uselessly. She’d never cum so hard in her life, and it just wasn’t stopping- _Satsuki_ just wasn’t stopping. Her lover leaned into her, over her, her teeth biting down into the curve of her ear, adding a sharp note of pain to the symphony of pleasure.

“What’s that thing you say to me at times like this?” Satsuki hissed into her ear, her hips pausing at the zenith of her thrust inside Jakuzure’s twitching pussy, arching her back to grind that thick, almost swollen head as deep as it would go inside her. Then she drew back to the very tip, until that blunt head was the only thing within her, giving her the lewdest and most intimate look at Jakuzure’s inner-most parts. She drew a breath as the words came to her.

“Ah yes… _again,_ ” she demanded, and thrust.

The toy slammed down into Jakuzure’s helpless cunt like the Sword of Damocles, and she nearly came on the spot as Satsuki bounced her hips up and down against Jakuzure’s sore, scarlet ass. She was pounding Jakuzure into the bed to the accompaniment of clinking springs and groaning mattress, the bedframe creaking rhythmically in protest at the punishment its occupant was receiving. Satsuki didn’t care. She was relentless, merciless, pitiless- a fucking _machine_ that drove its imitation dick over and over again deep into Jakuzure’s soaking pussy until she came a second time with a hoarse scream less than a minute later- the overstimulation and sheer dominance sending her toppling her over the edge. She’d never cum like this, never so hard, never so fast, never from such a submissive position- the climax coming whether she wanted it to or not. Satsuki forced her to cum because it pleased her, and Jakuzure’s body was helpless to do anything but obey. She shuddered through the slower, gentler thrusts as Satsuki wrung every last drop of pleasure from her thoroughly-abused body, slumping down out of her painful arch only when Satsuki released her grip on her bright pink hair. For her part, Satsuki simply relaxed onto her lover, letting the cock fill her to the brim, leaving them lewdly conjoined as she kissed Jakuzure’s neck and shoulder- a soft, contrasting sensation to the burning fire of her backside and the trembling ache between her thighs.

 

Slowly, Jakuzure came back to herself, her eyes blinking open. Her body reported in- bruised backside, bite marks across her shoulder and neck that she didn’t remember receiving, a thoroughly aching cunt still stretched wide by the pleasant girth of that fake cock, and a swollen clit so sensitive that the occasional brush of the bedsheet was a torment all of its own.

“Are we well?” Satsuki asked, her voice warm, unconcerned, and almost offensively pleased with herself.

Jakuzure had to think hard about that. She was _great_ , but she struggled to find words, then struggled to speak them.

“Yes…Satsuki-sama,” she rasped, a full body shiver running through her.

“Are we willing?” Satsuki asked, and her voice was a narcotic in her ears.

That answer was a lot easier to come up with.

“Yes Satsuki-sama.”

She felt rather than saw Satsuki’s satisfied smile, and gasped when Satsuki shifted her hips into a more comfortable position, her knees straddling Jakuzure’s hips, allowing her the angle that had so thoroughly undone her.

“Mmmh. This truly is a worthy toy for punishing a pig like you, Nonon,” Satsuki said, in a wickedly sensual tone, “Do you know why it’s such a good toy?”

Jakuzure shook her head weakly. Satsuki reached down to wrap her fingers around the very base of the toy, where it met the harness. Jakuzure’s eyes widened.

“Because it _vibrates._ ” Satsuki purred.

 

-Click-

 

Jakuzure screamed, wailing out a high pitched soprano that faltered as pain and over-sensitive pleasure stole even her breath from her. The toy began to buzz and shudder within her sensitive walls and her whole body seemed to shudder along with it. Satsuki didn’t even deign to thrust into her- instead she simply settled her weight onto her so that she had no way to rise or move. Satsuki’s breasts and shoulders pressed into her back, while her hips pushed forward, pinning her helplessly between that cock and the mattress. There was no escape from over-stimulation, from pleasure so sharp and vibrant that it became pain, the shock jolting through her pussy to her swollen clit and making her shriek. She heard moaning, shrieking words, and realized a moment later that they were her own babbling, pleading nonsense-

“Please! No more, no more! I’ll be good! I’ll behave! I’ll be good! Please Satsuki-sama Satsuki-sama Satsuki-sama!”

Satsuki’s voice was like the voice of God as it breathed in a cold whisper into her ear.

“I will behave.” It said, and it brooked no argument.

“I’ll behave, Satsuki-sama! I’ll behave!”

“I will be good.” It said, and Jakuzure could only submit.

“I’ll be good, Satsuki-sama! I’ll be so good!”

“I will be neat and tidy.” It demanded, and Jakuzure gave in.

“I’ll nnnnngh be neat! And tidy! Nngh oh god, Satsuki-sama please!”

“I will be…a good little pig.” It said, unhurried, unworried malice in its words.

“I’ll f-fuck, I’ll be a good little pig, Satsuki-sama!”

“Louder, _pig_!” It said, and this time its voice was Satsuki’s, burning with lust and desperate need.

“ _I’ll be your good little pig, Satsuki-samaaaaaaa!”_

 

The buzzing cut off as suddenly as it had begun, and Jakuzure slumped down onto the bed, nearly passing out from the sudden cessation of sensation. A moment or two later, the swollen fullness of the strap-on withdrew, leaving her soaking, sore and shockingly empty. From somewhere only barely this side of consciousness, she felt the mattress shift as Satsuki moved, adjusting her weight to the middle of the bed. Jakuzure lifted her head weakly, only to see the glistening tip of Satsuki’s dildo pointing down at her, her own lewd juices coating the sculpted head. Satsuki’s voice was almost her normal bedroom purr when she ran a hand through Jakuzure’s hair softly, caressing her scalp with her fingertips.

“I’m glad to hear it, Nonon. You can start by cleaning up this mess.”

In a daze, Jakuzure did so as she recovered, her mouth forming suckling kisses along the length, her tongue tracing swirling patterns across sculpted veins and across the division of shaft and glans, cleaning the jellied length of her own arousal, tasting herself, sweet and strange on her lips. Once the shaft glistened with more saliva than anything else, Satsuki’s delicate fingers unbuckled the toy from her hips and tossed it aside negligently. Her next motion gathered Jakuzure up into her arms in a slow, comforting hug.

“Are you alright, Nonon?” she asked, her tone tinged with concern, “I didn’t hurt you too much did I?”

Jakuzure mustered the energy to shake her head firmly, “No, Satsuki-sama. I didn’t safeword, did I?”

“No…No you didn’t,” Satsuki mused, a quiet smile on her face, “So. Does that mean you’re up for one thing more?”

Jakuzure took stock of her body. As long as it wasn’t too strenuous, she could probably manage it.

 _And…lets face it,_ she thought, _I want to do it. I want to serve her, god help me._

“I…I take pleasure in service, Satsuki-sama,” she murmured, reciting one of the many rules. Satsuki ran a hand through her hair, and then guided her down off the bed, down onto her knees once more.

“I’m glad to hear it, pig,” Satsuki purred, walking around to stand before Jakuzure’s kneeling form, “I have one last important chore for you. Call it a reward for a greedy little pig who has learned the meaning of discipline.”

Satsuki’s fingers slipped easily into her tight trousers, and she eased the white fabric down the curve of her hips, baring first the prominent bones there, then the gentle swell of her mons and the thin, curling thatch of dark hair there. She stripped the leggings down to the middle of her thighs, baring herself completely to Jakuzure’s sight. Jakuzure just stared. Every inch of Satsuki’s pussy was _perfect;_ swollen, engorged with arousal, glistening with her need and bare inches away. She licked at her lips, practically tasting her already.

  
“May I…” she began, trailing off as she leaned almost instinctively forward, as if gravitating towards her.

“You may,” Satsuki purred, winding a hand into Jakuzure’s pink locks and easing her face up between her thighs, “Oh, you may.”

 

Jakuzure found her own personal heaven then, her mouth feasted hungrily upon Satsuki’s flesh, her nose brushing aside her lower lips so that her own could kiss every inch of her soaking slit, her tongue sliding from bottom to top in exploration. She worked her way upwards, swirling in a gentle circle around Satsuki’s swollen clit, where she suckled greedily, flicking the sensitive bud with the very tip of her tongue in an urgent rhythm. She wasted no time in teasing her, feeling the need of the woman standing before her, Satsuki’s hand tensing in her hair as she moaned. Her clit throbbed beneath the assault of Jakuzure’s tongue, and that only provoked a faster, more urgent lashing of that muscular length. Satsuki was climaxing before she even knew it, her back arching, her hips grinding her innermost parts down onto Jakuzure’s face in ecstatic pleasure, her head thrown back in a primal, satisfied groan. Jakuzure tongued her through the quaking shudders, making a brief detour to taste her juices, running her tongue hungrily through them, lewdly sampling her lover’s unique taste. But then the hand in her hair was urging her on once more, and she had no choice but to comply, bringing her lips and tongue back up to that swollen pearl. She teased her this time, drawing out her pleasure with gentle suckling motions and swirling flicks of her tongue, as if she were French-kissing Satsuki’s spread pussy. When Satsuki groaned and tugged on her hair in frustration, she grinned and thrust two fingers into her with shocking ease, provoking a feminine gasp that gave way to moaning bliss as they began to curl back and forth inside her.

“Oh god, Nonon, just like that, please, make me cum again!” she gasped, her turn to beg arriving as Jakuzure regained a measure of control, holding off on an all-out assault and further prolonging Satsuki’s tortuous peak. Satsuki growled as she figured out Jakuzure’s game, and pulled on her hair sharply in retaliation.

“Just for that, you can touch yourself again, pig!” she gasped, though her voice was no longer held the cool, calm command of before. Now it was a strained, lewd rasp that was as much plea as demand. Either way, Jakuzure would never say no. Her hand slipped between her own thighs and, to her surprise, found herself ready once more. She moaned into Satsuki’s sopping cunt and teased herself with quick, circling motions of her clit in time to the flicking of her tongue and the curling thrust of the matching fingers within Satsuki’s depths. Her focus narrowed to the simple motions of their bodies- the thrusting of her fingers, the dancing of her tongue, the shuddering of their hips, their mingled moans. They both felt it, when the final approach began- a sense of unconstrained frenzy that had Satsuki grinding her hips with abandon down onto Jakuzure’s tongue.

“Together,” Satsuki demanded between moans, “T-Together!”

It was an order she was only too happy to obey, and Jakuzure groaned her agreement against Satsuki’s clit as they reached that final peak, her hips grinding her clit desperately down onto her fingers as her climax hit her like a runaway train. The long, humming moan she let out thrummed through Satsuki’s hips and sent her toppling over the edge of her own monumental climax moments later, with a choked sob of mindless pleasure. Her thighs closed around Jakuzure’s face, riding out her orgasm with needy, almost violent motions of her hips.

Jakuzure had truly found her own personal heaven. With the taste of Satsuki on her lips, and no air left in her lungs, she blacked out, tumbling backwards into a limp, satisfied heap.

 

She awoke to a soft, rhythmic caress, moving smoothly across her hip. Back and forth, back and forth, the soothing trace of fingertips roused her from the darkness. She blinked her eyes open to dim candlelight, and let out a hissing moan of pain. She lay on her side in the vast bed, a soft blanket half covering her nudity. Behind her, Satsuki’s breasts were a warm, comforting weight against her shoulders, and the hand at her hip a reassuring pressure.

“Welcome back,” Satsuki murmured from somewhere behind her, giving her hip a fond squeeze, “There’s water on the nightstand.” Only after she heard the words did Jakuzure realize she was parched. The half-bottle of spring water was enough to rinse her mouth and quench her thirst, though she hissed as the blankets scraped against her aching backside. She reached back with a hand, only to find the smooth skin of her buttocks slightly slippery.

“Did you-” she began, only to be cut off.

“I put aloe on myself. I didn’t break the skin anywhere, but you’re bruising in a couple of places,” Satsuki reassured her, leaning over to plant a kiss on her shoulder-blade, “Just be careful sitting down for a day or two.”

“Mmmh,” Jakuzure sighed happily at the kiss, her body tingling with exhaustion, pleasure and perhaps a little pain.  
_It’s a good pain though,_ she thought to herself, _The kind of ache that tells you you’ve been having fun._

“Do you need anything?” Satsuki asked, the contrast in her solicitous tone making Jakuzure chuckle, “What?”

“Mm, nothing. Just thinking- all this and aftercare too?” Jakuzure purred, turning carefully over so that she could draw Satsuki’s mouth down to hers for a long, slow kiss. When Satsuki had regained her powers of speech, she mumbled;

“Oh you know. I like to spoil you occasionally. Did you enjoy yourself?” she asked, and only Jakuzure would have spotted the nervous tension in her voice. She kissed her again, and stroked her fingers down the curve of Satsuki’s cheek.

“Oh yeah. You were perfect. How did I do, my first time subbing?” Jakuzure asked, snuggling down and resting her head against the swell of her lover’s chest.

“You were wonderful, Nonon,” Satsuki said, stroking fingers idly through her bubblegum pink locks, “It really was quite enjoyable, wearing the heels, roleplaying my old self. As a change of pace, I mean. I don’t see any need to change our…ahem, our current arrangement.”

Jakuzure reached down and ran a thumb idly along the graceful line of Satsuki's hipbone, pale skin turned warm and golden in the flickering candlelight.

“Agreed.”

They lay in a comfortable, timeless silence, content in one another’s presence. Finally, Satsuki planted a kiss atop Jakuzure’s forehead, and spoke.

“Nonon?”

“Mm?”

“Don’t ever mess up my apartment again.”

“Yes, Satsuki-sama.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, the next chapter of Cold War is really, really long. So long that I'm only halfway through it, and my dirty mind is creating Kink that NEEDS to be written down! So here's a piece to keep you...occupied while you wait!
> 
> So here are a few little notes;  
> 1) Yes, this is part of the Cold War canon; I'll add it to the series once Cold War itself is actually finished!  
> 2) This is set six months after the end of Cold War. I guess that's a happy ending spoiler, but like it was gonna end any other way, right?  
> 3) This is the first time Satsuki has dominated anyone, the first time Jakuzure has submitted to anyone, and it quickly becomes a monthly occurrence. Both of them find the arrangement quite satisfactory.  
> 4) After this session, Jakuzure discovers that she has the beginnings of a kink for Satsuki's high heels, and they quickly become the only clothing she's allowed to wear around the house during playtime.  
> 5) Satsuki discovers how much they both love oral worship, and starts dropping by at lunch time for some...stress relief. At least until she starts missing the second half of her business day.  
> 6) Yes, the outfit Satsuki is wearing is the military/school uniform she wears before Junketsu. I love that outfit so much.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoyed it- I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors, as this is being posted at dumb-ass o'clock, and I hope you are thoroughly satisfied by it! Kudos is loved, comments are AMAZING, and as always, Thank you so much for reading! Play safe!
> 
> P.S- I posted an Overwatch fic! If you're a fan of the game, swing by and check it out!  
> P.P.S- I lost my job, so I'm going to be opening up commissions in the near future! Hit me up at Hiroshi_Nakano@hotmail.co.uk to learn more!


End file.
